Attack on Titan: The Alts
by ProjectOkami
Summary: "Beyond the walls there is a world in which few have crossed into." In this alternate setting, we follow new characters and their adventures in a world ruled by titans. Will they die like trampled flowers or will they rise and fight the battle? (All Chars are OC's) Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ello. I'm just leaving this here to let you guys know that this is my first fanfic and I really hope you all enjoy it. I'm still working on it as I plan to make this a fairly long 'series', if you could manage to call that. I have this set up on both Wattpad and Fanfiction, so I'll leave links to both sites on here. If you guys can I wouldn't mind you'd leave a comment, telling me your thoughts on the chapter and what not so yeah. I'd also like to give a shout out to a friend of mine that helped proof read my work, BlackNippleSwag. Anyways without further ado, enjoy!**

**Info**. Just for the record, this is set in an alternate universe but same setting as Attack on Titan. The only real difference with my story is that, none of the characters of the cannon series exist, as well as the character titans. That's about it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Attack on Titan, I however do own the characters in the story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>  
><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Tch... Troublesome..." ~ Hikari Kishi<strong>

"This year seems to have quite the turnout." Laughed one of the twelve instructors that stood within the large rocky fields. The same man looked down at the wooden clip board that lay within his hands before glancing over at his assistant next to him. "Something wrong?" he questioned the younger woman, having noticed that her expression was that of a troubled one. "Eh...? N-no sir..." she muttered before redirecting her gaze towards the ground.

"Heh, you know you don't have to lie to me Kayla. I'm going to go ahead and take a shot in the dark. You're wondering why the head instructor is yelling at the cadets, correct?" He asked curious to know if his assumptions were correct. The two were circling around the large group of people, they were one of the many groups of people that were watching the young cadets. They had to jot down notes on their future students.

"I just don't understand sir. Why must he yell at them in such a manner, does he take some sort of pleasure out of insulting his students?" She whispered, almost as if afraid that he'd somehow hear her from such a far distance.

"Eh...? Well, you see, it's a rite of passage. Their prior identities are forcibly discarded, leaving blank slates, and from there we can mold them into true soldiers. Valenzo's in charge of dealing with that." He explained knowing that they all had to undergo the same 'test'. The two shifted their attention over to the man at the center of the training ground. He was currently weaving through the ungodly amount of people, searching for his next victim. A smirking cadet caught his eye, "Hmm..." it took the commander only seconds before he was holding the boy by his collar. "STATE YOUR NAME CADET!" the sudden action caught the trainee off guard.

"Leon Savage, of the Trost District Sir!" The response was quick and loud. "AND WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?!" he questioned, inching his face closer to the teens. "I came because I plan to be known as humanities greatest soldier, Sir!" Valenzo couldn't help but laugh, "DO YOU REALIZE HOW FOOLISH YOU SOUND?!" irritated by his comment Savage opened his mouth prepared to respond, "Well, si-" having been punched mid-sentence he'd double over and groan. Breathing became difficult due to having had the wind knocked out of him. "You won't last long maggot."

"SQUAD FIVE ABOUT FACE!" the sound of several feet stomping on the floor in unison rung throughout the air. The man passed by several cadets without anything other than a glance. "Um... Mr. Sosa, what's going on? Why is he just passing by some of the recruits? He's not even bothering to look directly at them." At that comment, the instructor just smiled. "Well, Kayla, some people have already gone through the rite of passage. You see, a few of these recruits have experienced the hell that took place three years ago." The junior-instructor nodded softly "Right... " She returned her eyes over to those around Valenzo.

The commander was currently looking for his next victim, although prior to popular belief he didn't enjoy his job but he knew that it was necessary._'Alright, I've tortured them long enough... It has been several hours, time to dismiss the- Huh?'_ Valenzo had caught someone doing something that no one's ever had the courage to do before. One of the cadets near his left had been glaring at him, it honestly caught the commander off guard. Slowly turning he'd return the younglings gaze before strutting over to him. "You." His voice was low, barely even audible. "Hikari Kishi." the boy's response was swift, and a bit louder than he had anticipated.

It took a moment before the instructor decided on what he should do. All happening within a quick second he'd grab Hikari by his jackets collar before pulling upward, lifting him up off the ground. "Don't think you're something special kid... I'm gonna make sure that you drop out. Can't wait to make your life a living hell." Valenzo figured that yelling at him wouldn't work, as the teen had already undergone the rite of passage. The look in his eyes revealed how broken he truly was, but it also revealed his hatred for the head teacher. It was within that moment that the instructor brought his head forward, slamming his forehead into the Hikari's before letting go of his clothes. It was without question that Hikari fell onto his knees, but he refused to drop his gaze. The commander looked down at him with a frown.

Kishi's dark brown eyes were focused on the man that towered over him. His light brown hair fell down over his face, somehow not covering his eyes. Underneath the standard uniform jacket he wore a black shirt, somewhat of an odd choice due to everyone else favoring the lighter colors. Having kept his head tilted upwards, the sunlight would hit his lightly tanned skin with full force, the light somewhat causing him to squint.

"I've had about enough of staring at you people. You're all dismissed." Valenzo said before walking off, it seemed as if he had something on his mind. The other instructors would follow shortly after, they just needed to make sure that all numbers were accounted for. "Damn kid, you've got some balls." A female voice came from behind Hikari. "Hm..?" turning his head to the side he shot the girl a glance. Her long brown hair was pulled into a low pony-tail, a pair of thick black glasses rested upon the bridge of her nose. The sun seemed to bounce off her pale white skin, for whatever reason she decided she'd wish to speak with him. "The name's Athena Loris, I didn't quite catch yours." She said flashing him a lopsided smile.

Another cadet joined the mix, this time he'd drape his arm over Athena's shoulder, he darkly tanned skin somewhat hidden beneath his clothes. A smirk forming at his lips, his light brown eyes were focused on Hikari, his free hand scratching his recently shaved head. Leon just stared at him with a somewhat confused expression. Athena shot her friend an annoyed glance before elbowing at his sides. "Ow! Hey you didn't have to go ahead and hit me!" He complained all the while rubbing the area that she had struck. "Shut it Leon. Anyways, excuse my friend but he's a bit of a loudmouth. This is Leon Savage, guess you might recognize him cause he was one of the last ones to get his ass beat by the commander." She gestured over Savage.

It wasn't difficult to deduce that the two came from the same district as they had seemed to already have a sort of bond. "What's his name anyways?" Leon nodded over to the teen having noticed that he had never answered Athena. Slowly pushing himself up to stand Hikari dusts off the dirt that was beginning to stain his pants. Once again Hikari, who stood in front of them turned his head, and shot them a cautioned glance. "Tch... Troublesome..." He muttered before shaking his head and walking off leaving the two of them behind.

"Well, isn't he a dick?" Athena scoffed, and Leon simply laughed. "Maybe he just thought you were annoying, I mean you can get pretty annoying." She simply elbowed him again causing him to yelp. Crowds had begun to form in the center of the training grounds as most people were trying to find their friends and or others they could relate to. Hikari on the other hand had headed straight for the barracks, he refused to partake in any 'events' with others. All he truly wanted to do was sleep away the rest of the day and wait for tomorrow, he hoped that's when the training would begin. He moved quickly, avoiding the large groups of people and ignoring anyone that tried reaching out to him. The male barracks weren't too far off, it was only about a fifteen minute walk and Hikari would have no issue with that. Slowly looking around he made sure no one was looking before rubbing the spot that was left on his forehead.

Leon and Athena, would dwell in conversation for a couple of minutes before leaving for their own dorms. The two had decided on becoming soldiers together, as they figured if one was having issues the other could help. They were both quite annoyed with the way Hikari had acted but simply forgot about his entire existence as the day went on. After the two had separated, Leon entered his room with a small smile, excluding having the wind knocked out of him, his day was going great.

It was then that he noticed that there were a total of three people in the room, one of which was unpacking whatever it was they had. There were two bunk beds, one was pushed onto the left wall, while the other on the right. Two wooden dressers lay in-between the beds, the idea being that two people share one dresser. Savage then took a moment to analyze the people that he'd be sharing a room with. On the top bunk of the bed that lay against the right wall sat a boy in criss cross position. The two shared a glance, the other boys light brown eyes staring into Savage's own. This boy's eyes were somewhat slanted, but a slight grin was paved onto his lips. The type of smile that revealed his teeth, he was currently hunched over busy unpacking all his junk from a black duffle bag.

On the bottom bunk of the same bed lay a kid who appeared to be somewhat chubby. When Leon had walked in the boy bothered to get up into a sitting position, shooting Leon an annoyed look before laying back down on the comfy cushion. During the few seconds that he and Leon made eye contact Leon noticed that the boy had dark lilac circles underneath his eyes. His hair was jet black and short though the way it was cut help emphasize the roundish shape of his head. This kid also appeared to have pale skin, somewhat reminding Leon of Athena's own color. A dark red book bag was poorly tucked underneath the wooden frame of the bed, leaving Leon to figure that this kid was just to lazy to unpack his stuff.

That's when Leon's eyes traveled over to the opposite side of the room, on the bottom bunk lay a familiar figure. It was the same long haired guy from before, Hikari lazed around in his bed, not even bothering to look over at the newcomer. _'Guess I'm taking top bunk.'_ Slowly Savage made his way over to the bed on the left, he grunted softly as he threw his own duffle bag on the bunk. After having done that he turned around and introduced himself to his roommates. "Hi, the name's Leon Savage, nice to meet you guys." The oriental that lay on the opposite side on the top bunk waved over to him, flashing him a smile. "Davis Crowe, nice to meet you." Having taken a moment past tense the teen on the bottom bunk raised a hand and waved unenthusiastically "Jack... Jack Sibori." And with that he dropped his hand before rolling onto his side in order to face the wall, giving Leon the impression that Jack wasn't in the mood to talk. Quickly taking the hint he inhaled deeply before turning back to his bunk, pulling himself up onto the top bunk he sat in the same position that Davis was in before he started to unpack his bags. _'This'll definitely be interesting.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Onto another note. If you guys could please leave behind a comment or so telling me your thoughts on the first chapter that'd be awesome.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys, it's me again. I'm sorry for the delay, there was an issue with the editing. I can however assure you guys that new chapters of the story will be published every Friday or Saturday. **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own AoT, but I do however own the characters.

"**Can't we all just get along?" ~ **Aiden Hunter

* * *

><p>It had been several days since the trainee's first day. The instructors had given the newbies a week to get used to their surroundings and unpack their belongings, after that week was over their training began. Light had just begun to light the skies, turning it from a dark blue color to light pink. There were few that lay witness to the change in the sky, and among those few was Leon Savage. He quickly moved himself off the top bunk, landing on the floor without so much of sound. Leon looked over at his roommates before sighing. "How can you guys expect to become Soldiers if you won't wake up at the appropriate time," he muttered before taking it upon himself to wake up the other boys.<p>

Davis woke without much of an issue, he simply flashed Savage a sleepy smile before sitting up. "You're not going to help me wake these two up?" Leon questioned to which Davis simply shrugged. "You've been doing this for about three days, I'm sure you can handle it." His response came in a low tone, still somewhat dazed from his slumber.

Once again Leon sighed before moving over to the chubbier kid that had taken the lower bunk, "Jack, get u-"A fist made contact with the center of Leon's abdomen. "Damn… It…" Savage doubled over, grabbing the bed frame in order to support himself. "Told you, wake me up, and that happens." This was the fourth time that it'd happen, and despite the result, Leon was stupid enough to try again. "But we can get a larger breakfast than anyone else due to the fact that we'd be there first and everyone knows, that the early bird gets the worm." At the thought of food the boy slowly made his way onto his feet before groaning. "Fine."

The three turned their gazes over to Hikari, "How should we go about waking him up?" Leon asked the other two, somewhat cautious due to previous experience. "Well, what happened the last time you shook him?" Davis asked curious to know about the previous few times. "He kicked me." Savage said as he crossed his arms, putting a fair amount of thought into their current 'dilemma'.

"Jack you wake 'em and you get half of my breakfast." Leon offered hoping that he'd take him up on his offer. "Fine." This certainly surprised Leon. "Hikari, you were right. Hurry up and get up so that we can split the extras." A head peeked out from underneath the blankets; a smirk overtook his usually blank face. "Told you he'd offer you that."

"No fair! You guys planned this!" Complained Savage. "Shut up, you made a deal and now you honor it." Jack's response was swift and merciless, he wanted food and Leon wasn't going to back out of his deal now. Davis quickly jumped off the top bunk landing beside Leon before shrugging once again. "You did say you'd give him half." And with that he headed out the door, with everyone else in tow. They walked down the hall, making their way to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was the only thing that connected the boy's dorm with the girl's dorm. One hallway led to the male section while the other led to the female's "Guys… Maybe we sho-"Leon pointed over in the direction of the female's dorm before being cut off by Davis. "No."

"But-"Leon pleaded.

"No" Once again Davis responded.

"Jack!" Savage quickly shifted his gaze over from Davis over to the boy with raccoon eyes, hope boiled within his light brown eyes.

"No." A monotone response. It appeared like he was siding with Davis on this one, though it was only because Jack was a bit stingy from being woken up.

"Hikari!" That's when the others knew how desperate he was, when he turned to the one boy that couldn't stand him.

"Shut up." Hikari hadn't even bothered to glance over at him; he just continued walking towards the food counter.

"Please?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled in unison annoyed with the constant begging. This sudden explosion caused them to get glances from the ladies that were serving the food. "Sorry." Davis apologized as they got their breakfast. They each held a brown tray, sliding them over to the woman behind the counter. The four got the same thing, a fair portion of scrambled eggs, and two thin pancakes stacked on top of each other. Two small containers had been placed on their desks, each holding a bit of syrup. Due to the fact that they were early, they managed to get a slightly bigger portion than anyone else would.

"Ah, the perks." Hummed Leon. "Why don't we sit over there?" Davis nodded over to the table closest to them, it was made of the same material as the floor, wood. Each table was of a rectangle shape, large enough to hold about eight people.

Jack sat with Davis beside him, across from him sat Hikari and next to him was Leon. Somewhat of an odd seating choice considering the fact that the two didn't really like each other. Each person set their trays before them and that's when Jack and Hikari went to work, they both looked over at Leon, within the blink of an eye Hikari had swiped one of the pancakes off of Leon's plate while Jack had gotten half of the scrambled eggs and a container.

"Hey wait!" Leon yelled in despair, he just sat there and watched as Jack tossed Hikari Leon's extra syrup container. "Thank you." He muttered before closing his eyes and bowing his head. "Itadakimasu." The others held confused expressions. "Why do you say that every time before you eat?" Davis asked.

"It's a phrase in one of the forgotten languages. It translates to I humbly receive." Hikari gave a short explanation hoping they would just drop the subject. "You know one of the forgotten languages?" questioned Jack, it seemed like none of them had picked up on the fact that Hikari was an oriental. "Yeah. My name comes from that language." He said all the while scarfing down his breakfast.

"That's stupid." It was a comment that immediately caused Hikari to quit eating. "I'm sorry Leon, did you say something?" The two of them exchanged glances, while the other two fell silent.

"I said that it's stupid. There's a reason why that language was forgotten. It's not needed therefore it's stupid, just like that little tradition of yours. There's no point in it." Leon voiced his opinion, something that caused Davis to shift uncomfortably.

"You have your opinion, I have mine." Hikari shrugged before scooping some of the scrambled egg up and into his mouth. Savage chuckled slightly irritating the boy next to him. "Something funny?" Davis and Jack continued to watch, silently eating their breakfast.

"Yeah." Hikari raised an eyebrow at this and decided to let Leon finish. "You're stupid, kid." Surprisingly enough that comment was enough to make himstand up. "Don't call me kid, this kid has a name." Hikari growled just before moving away from the table. "Oh look, walking away again, how 'manly'. Man you're pathetic; I have no clue why you bothered becoming a Soldier." Hikari's lips twitched upward for a second. "Pathetic? Have you taken a moment to take a look at yourself? God, you wouldn't even make good Titan fodder."

Leon quickly stood up before stomping his way towards Hikari. "Titan fodder? Don't confuse me with yourself; I'm going to become humanity's strongest soldier!" The two were glaring at each other before Hikari scoffed. "Please! You're pathetic! Your dream ain't worth shit; you're all bark and no bite. Now scurry off, you're beginning to annoy me." Over the process of the two's argument another group of four boys entered the cafeteria.

Laughing caused their quarrel to cease for a few moments. Both of them turned their heads in the direction of the noise, curious to know if it was any of the professors. The first person Kishi saw was a boy with long jet black hair that helped frame his face. At the current moment he was walking ahead of his group with a big goofy grin. A white long sleeved shirt lay atop of his torso each sleeve having been rolled up to the elbow. His black slacks were held up by his belt, slightly covered by his untucked shirt. "Food!" He yelled.

"Shut up Aiden. My god you uncivilized monkey, people are still sleeping." This voice came from next to Aiden, scolding him for his actions. "But Kalim, I'm hungry!" Aiden groaned somewhat irritating the teen next to him. _'Why does he have to be so annoying?' _Kalim shook his head before looking at his immediate surroundings. The other group caught his eyes, two boys were currently standing, looking as if they were having a disagreement while the other two were still eating their breakfast ignoring whatever it was that was happening. Kalim then realized that he was being watched by Leon. "Hnn?"

Leon's eyes widened in surprise. _'Holy crap, he's huge.' _Kalim towered over Aiden by a good foot or so. Currently he was dressed in a light blue short button-up, each button done up until the one that rested by the neck. His light brown eyes peeked out from underneath curly black hair. A light brown arm was raised in order to wave over at Leon. Hikari on the other hand had noticed the guy on the other side of Aiden. He was just a few inches shorter than Kalim, but seemed a little bit bulkier than his friend. This boy wore black rimmed glasses which rested on the bridge of his nose. He was looking around with a smile on his face. Unlike the others he wore a gray hoodie that had its sleeves rolled up to just above the forearm. Both his hands rested within his hoodie's pockets.

The two quickly snapped out of that distraction before returning to their argument, completely missing the boy that lay at the back of the Aiden's group. "I'm annoying you? You're the very definition of the word annoying!" Leon's comeback bored Hikari and he simply shrugged. "Good job!" Kishi said in a sarcastic tone. "What? Did it take all of your twelve brain cells to come up with that one?" Leon grabbed his roommate by the collar of his black t-shirt. "Don't make me to beat the shit out of you." His tone was low, it was his attempt at intimidation.

Hikari swatted Savages arm away his lips once again twitching upward for a second or so. "I'd love to see you try." Leon growled before taking a step back. "You asked for it!" The two quickly shifted into their fighting stance each one prepared to do whatever it was they needed to do in order to beat the other.

Leon advanced taking a step forward while cocking his arm backwards. Kishi ducked his head, just narrowly avoiding his opponents attack. Taking advantage of the fact that Savage was in mid-swing he rammed his left fist into Savage's face. This forced the boy to stumble backwards as he had been knocked off balance. Moving an arm up to touch his jaw Leon growled. "Enough Leon." Hikari tried to persuade his roommate from continuing all the while keeping his eyes trained on him. Leon brought his hands back up, retaking his stance while HIkari just watched, flicking his left wrist. _'Stings a bit.'_

The boy with glasses held up a hand, a look of irritation crossed his face. "Now isn't the time to be fighting." He said nodding towards one of the hallways causing everyone to shift their attention over in the direction that he had motioned towards. They caught a glimpse of a green trench-coat, 'An instructor was watching us the whole time..?' Hikari momentarily weighed his options before choosing to return to his seat, he shot both Davis and Jack a cautious glance. "Thanks for the heads up." The others exchanged glances before hurrying off to get food, Leon just stood there wondering whether or not he should continue antagonizing the oriental. After having decided against it Leon sat back down, next to Hikari and frowned. "You guys suck." Davis shrugged, "Too bad we didn't get to see the rest of that fight. Our money was on you, Leon." Jack was too busy to place any input as he was currently stuffing his mouth with food.

An awkward silence held the air for several minutes, "Mind if we sit with you guys?" It was a familiar voice from before, high-pitched and somewhat annoying to the ears. Hikari tilted his head before realizing who the voice belonged to. "Do whatever you want." He muttered before returning to his food, Hunter, and his friends sat down, Kalim sat across from him, while he and the stranger with glasses sat beside Kishi. "So my name's Aiden Hunter, who are you guys?" Hunter questioned, somewhat curious to know more about Hikari's group. "Hmm? My name's Leon Savage, guess you can kinda say I lead these guys, the kid with the raccoon eyes is Jack Sibori, he's cool but somewhat annoying. The oriental is Davis Crowe and yeah. That's just about all you need to know." Savage flashed the other group a slight smile all the while keeping an eye on the boy that sat beside him.

"Looks like you missed one guy." Kalim motioned towards Hikari, a spoonful of eggs heading towards his mouth. "Eh?" Kishi had ignored Leon and Aiden altogether having found the two of them to be an annoyance. Leon's personality had Kishi wanting to bash his head in, while Aiden's voice was so unnaturally high-pitched it physically hurt his ears. Jack pushed aside his tray, not a speck of food lay on the plastic plates. "His name is Hikari Kishi, so you, what's your name?" Jack had fallen in the same boat as Hikari, he was willing to do whatever it was to keep Aiden from talking, even if that meant talking himself. Kalim took a second to swallow his food before responding, "I'm Kalim, and that's Nick." He pointed over at the kid that sat beside Aiden which replied with a wave.

"Ah well that's good." He yawned before exchanging a glance with Hikari, the two knew that they had to get out of the area quickly or else they would end up having to socialize with excusing themselves from the table they returned to their dorm room, having left both Davis and Leon behind to deal with the new group.

"After this week is up we're going to go into training. I might as well get as much sleep as I can." Jack sighed before laying back down in bed, his unpacked bag peeked out from underneath his bed, "Good morning Kishi." He said before draping his blanket up and over his head. "Likewise Jack. Likewise." Hikari slowly moved onto his bed, _'Today started out troublesome… Tch…'  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so I know this chapter is a week late, due to the delay of this chapter, chapter three was also pushed back a little. I will try and post chapter three up sometime today or tomorrow, if not than expect it Monday, while chapter four will come out on Friday. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yeah I'm sorry for the delay in chapter 2 but everything else is going pretty good. Once again, hope you guys enjoy the story so far, and well yeah. Chapter 4 will be up next week Friday.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Attack on Titan but I do however own the characters.

**-Flashback-**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

><p>It has been a full week since the cadets had arrived to the training grounds, the training was to start today. Everyone had been forced awake by loud ringing that echoed throughout the area at the break of dawn. The trainees had been briefed on what would happen had they skipped out on the morning workout, anyone who had skipped would have been sent to the fields. Everyone stood in the center of the grounds, waiting for their orders, more than most moved somewhat sluggishly.<p>

A loud voice helped awaken everyone, it was one that managed to annoy most. "C'mon guys! Wake up! It's time for our training!" Leon was currently yelling at his roommates in an attempt to wake them up from their sleepy state. Hikari brought a hand up to eyes, trying to rub the sleep away from them. "Shut up." He muttered knowing that it was a fruitless attempt to try and silence the loudmouth. "Oh don't be like that Hikari! I mean c'mon, you did say I wasn't going to become the best Soldier and I'm going to make extra sure to show you what I'm capable of!" This caused Jack to sigh, _'Trying to impress Kishi like he's his alcoholic father. How annoying.' _

"Whatever, just try not to be so loud, people are staring." Davis chimed in, his pupils barely even visible as he'd been squinting more than usual. "So what if people are staring?! Everyone's going to know who I am by the end of all of this, might as well give 'em a peek at the best, am I right?" Davis ignored Leon, eyes trained on Aiden and his group, he shot them a pleading look. _'C'mon!' _ Nick stood there with a small smile etched onto his lips, he found Leon annoying but had enjoyed the misery that Davis' and his friends were dealing with. Kalim stood beside Nick both his arms were crossed over his chest, making eye contact with Davis for just a second. Kalim simply shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh guys look! It's Hikari and his friends! Let's go talk to them!" Aiden's high pitched voice rung throughout the air, his volume nearly matching Leon's. This caused his roommates to look at him with a panicked look. "Nah, they might be talking about something important." Nick hoped to god that Aiden would just let it go but to his dismay the boy was already greeting the others.

Both Leon and Aiden high-fived each other, Davis couldn't help but smirk knowing that the other two would be follow him _'If we have to suffer than so do they.' _Kalim and Nick sighed before walking over to the other group and acknowledging them. "So you guys pumped for today?" Leon asked the newer group to which Aiden responded. "Hell yeah! We plan to come out on top!" His screaming was beginning to hurt Hikari's ears. "So, Hik-" Aiden was interrupted mid-sentence by a booming voice.

"Alright maggots! Listen up!" It was the commander, he appeared before the trainees alone, Hikari assumed that the other instructors were searching through the dorms, trying to find anyone who hadn't bothered to show up. "It's the commander." Jack muttered, he never would've thought that he'd be happier to hear that man's voice. "Today we start your training! My colleagues decided on starting you runts off easy, despite me being against it. Ten laps around the area, no breaks until you've finished it. If I find you haven't done anything or if you lied about finishing the laps I'll break your legs to ensure that you won't have to run again! Alright?!"

The large crowd of teenagers tensed everyone yelled in unison. "Sir, yes sir!" It took a few moments before the commander turned and signaled over to one of the teachers that had arrived throughout his speech. "Then move out!" At that command everyone began to move, Leon took off, running as fast as he possibly could. "About time!" He yelled before taking off, leaving behind his group. Hikari shook his head, and watched as Aiden followed close after Leon with both Nick and Kalim by his side. _'They're gonna exhausts themselves before the end of the workout.'_ Jack scratched the back of his head observing everyone's movements. "So we're running then?" He asked Davis to which Hikari responded. "Jog, you'll just waste your energy if you try like they're doing."

Davis nodded alongside Jack and the three took off at a slow jogging pace, Jack in between both of his roommates. A familiar female voice picked up from Hikari's left, it was one that he hadn't heard since his first day at the training grounds. "Hey, dumbass. Seen Leon?" The comment caused him to grit his teeth for a second as he turned his head only to see that Artemis was jogging alongside him. The other two guys shot Hikari a glance before averting their gazes. "Yup…" He sighed, she brought a hand up to secure that her glasses hadn't fallen off of her face. "Move maggots, move!" They heard a voice echoing in the background. "Where'd he go?" Artemis questioned Hikari still curious to know where her friend was located at.

"Retard ran off." Jack answered the question for him and she nodded. "I hope he knows that was a bad idea." Davis muttered and Artemis shrugged. "I would've done the same thing if I were missing as many IQ points as him." Her comment caused the boys to snicker. They continued on their journey, following the enormous crowds of people. An hour passed as they had just hit the eighth lap, the blazing hot sun sat at the highest point in the sky. The horde of people that had once been together dispersed, quite a few of the trainees had fainted, their bodies dropping down on the ground only to be picked up by instructors on standby. Hikari still jogged alongside Jack and Artemis, Davis had been left behind as he needed to catch his breath. Jack's breathing was heavy, and Artemis was beginning to stumble while Hikari was beginning to feel pained within his ribcage area. They had trotted ahead of Leon and Aiden as the two had ran out of gas halfway throughout the exercise. The three just figured that the two morons had learned their lesson and just decided to take it slow. Nick and Kalim were however nowhere to be seen. Davis had mentioned that throughout the few days that he spent hanging out with them, they were quite athletic.

"We're so… Close to finishing…" Hikari panted, somehow they managed to continue going past lap nine, his long brown hair dampened, beads of sweat were falling down his body, his uniform dirtied by all the moisture. Davis had managed to catch up to them sometime throughout the eighth lap, though no one was speaking to each other as they were all just trying to keep themselves from stopping. The commander had gotten atop of a horse sometime throughout the exercise, and had kept close to Hikari's group for whatever reason. "Move maggots! Let's go! Get your asses in gear!" Everyone within the area just began to ignore him, his voice dulling in the back of their heads.

Jacks face lost color, his clothes were in the same exact state as everyone else's. Something he saw in the distance help brightened his mood, he saw Kalim and Nick alongside several others, and they had stopped to rest within the shade of the tree that symbolized the end of a lap. A duo yelled from behind them, their synchronized screaming only seemed to get closer. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Footsteps pounded against the ground, the sounds were beginning to sound much like the hooves of the commander's horse. Two familiar faces had zoomed right past the group of four, they were running at full speed, both of which were making exaggerated movements.

When the group of four got to the finish line they heard Leon's boasting about how he beat Aiden to finish line. "Man Aiden, you suck at life. Though screaming really did hurt my throat." He muttered before greeting Artemis. "Oh hey! Did you see how I beat his ass at racing?" Leon pointed over at the boy who had just barely lost. She pushed past Leon and pressed her back against the tree, her hands placed on her knees and her head hung low. "Huff… Huff… Huff…" She was trying desperately to gather control of her breathing. Davis dropped down on his back, his chest rising up and down rapidly. Hikari and Jack had pushed past the tree, Nick just watched the two curious to know what they were up to. They darted into the cafeteria. "What're they doing?" Nick asked Kalim, who to which just shrugged. "How the hell should I know?" The commander head over in the direction of a couple of other recruits who were still running the lap, though he tilted his head a smile traced over his lips for a few seconds. _'Intelligent the both of them.'_

The two emerged with several plastic bottles, they slowly made their way to the others before distributing the water bottles equally. Everyone that was in the area thanked the two somewhat surprised with the fact that they were being generous. "How'd you know there was water in there? Also how'd you know you guys know you wouldn't get in trouble for it?" Artemis questioned the two and Jack shrugged. "We didn't." Hikari uncapped his bottle before chiming in after Jack, "Yeah, we just guessed." Everyone had some time to relax, cooling off and waiting for the next set of instructions. At the current moment the Commander, Valenzo, was hounding some of the other cadets in an attempt to keep them from finishing the exercise.

After fifteen minutes passed the instructor had returned, beads of sweat sliding down his shiny bald head. At the moment he stood in the midst of those who actually managed to finish the exercise. To Valenzo's surpise about a fourth of the crowds original population could no longer continue, those people having passed out and what not. "Alright onto the next training step!" He yelled silencing any conversations that had been taking place. "We will move onto the next step of the training." Valenzo went on to explain their training which consisted of multiple sets of various different workouts. After that workout ended anyone who remained was sent to retrieve water before they pass out like the others. About a fourth of the original starting population remained. Leon chugged down a bottle of water before gasping for air, sweat trailed endlessly off his body. "Wasn't too hard." He laughed, Aiden had throughout the process given up, having nearly passed out by the second set of pushups. Kalim, and Nick had been amongst the first few to finish, though they hadn't been as out of breath as everyone else.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked Artemis who was currently heaving, trying her hardest to keep her breakfast in. She signaled for someone to get her water, to which Davis complied, quickly having handed her a bottle. Hikari lay down on the cafeteria floor awaiting further instructions, his breaths in quick short pants. Slowly uncapping the bottle that lay within his hands he'd bring it over to his lips before downing the liquid. A fairly short boy with darker skin and short brown curly hair made his way over to the group. Thick black glasses lay on the bridge of his scrunched up nose. "Boooy that work out has me dead." He laughed all the while looking at Kalim and Nick, the three exchanged looks and words. "Did James, Peter, and Mikey make it through the training?" Kalim inquired about his friends to which the stranger nodded. "Mikey and Pete are gettin' water, and I think James fainted throughout the workout." Nick laughed, "That's what he gets for being a fat bastard."

Hikari kept an eye on the new kid, for whatever reason he found him odd. "Anyways, Stanley, how'd you do?" Nick butted in, Hikari figured that they knew each other before having come to the training grounds. "Eh." He shrugged signaling that he was okay, the most noticeable thing about the kid was that he wore an orange shirt underneath the uniform jacket and though it had been drenched in sweat, it was still a bright, attention grabbing color. Two other boys stood beside Stanley, both of which were somewhat chubby. Peter was somewhat darker than Stanley, his jet black hair was slicked back stuck together with all the sweat that had clumped his hair together. The boy beside him was known as Mikey, he was a little bit taller than Peter, his lightly tanned skin gleaming with moisture. "I'm so tired damn it." Mikey muttered before running a hand through his short black hair.

Leon yawned before glancing over at the boy that lay on the ground a small, cocky smile traced over his lips. "Hey Hikari, what's wrong? Can't handle it?" He laughed when said boy threw the now empty water bottle over at him. The plastic container just bounced off of Leon's arm and the two exchanged an uneasy glance. "What else can he have in store for us? Less than half of us made it through the first day." Hikari wished for nothing more than a clean shower, he hated being sweaty, it brought him great discomfort. _'I'm so tired damn it.'_

Twelve groups entered the cafeteria within the fifteen minutes that Leon and his friends used to relax. Five minutes passed before the commander entered the room, he seemed to be coated with sweat like everyone else. Valenzo cleared his throat managing to catch the attention of everyone, he'd stood in the center of the building, his hands held behind his back. "Alright well I just wanted to say a few words. You guys did great today, you're the only ones who managed to go through the entire training without quitting or passing out. I commend you for that. You guys are as of right now candidates with the greatest chance for Humanity. From this day on we will practice these exercises every morning. You lot will be pushed farther than the other cadets. After which you'll be introduced to new activities. Anyways… Dismissed!" He yelled before turning and leaving the cafeteria, a few murmurs broke the silence before Leon screamed out in happiness. "Hah! I told you! Humanity's Number One Soldier!"

Hikari decided to sit atop of one of the wooden tables throughout the commander's short speech. He looked over at Savage and let out a small sigh, _'Fantastic… Fuel his ego, tch… Troublesome.'_


End file.
